memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Curry
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 7 wins, 12 nominations 1 International Monitor Award VES Awards, 1 win, 1 nomination | Roles = Visual Effects Supervisor/Producer, Director, Illustrator, ''Star Trek'' author | image2 = Borg cube model with Moore and Curry.jpg | imagecap2 = With longtime colleague Ronald B. Moore (l), and something that can be construed as menacing }} :"Dan Curry is one of ''Star Trek's heroes. He's an amazingly genius."–Michael Okuda, (TNG Season 5 DVD''-special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five: Visual Effects") Daniel "Dan" Francis Myles Curry (born ) was a senior member of the special effects team and the visual effects supervisor of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. Curry was also the second unit director for all of the Star Trek spinoffs. However, he was also given the opportunity to flex his muscles as first unit director, and has directed one episode of The Next Generation, sixth season's . Curry has won seven Emmy Awards for his work on Star Trek, an additional twelve nominations, supplemented with one International Monitor Award and one VES Award as well as an additional nomination, in the process becoming one of the most honored Star Trek production staffers, only surpassed by Michael Westmore (though Curry has more actual wins). As a master of Tai chi, Curry choreographed the Klingon fighting technique Mok'bara and designed the famous Klingon weapon, the bat'leth. For Deep Space Nine s sixth season episode , he built the kit-bash studio model , which was named for him. He also appeared as the image of Dekon Elig in and Ches'sarro Seeto in . Apart from the Klingon weaponry, Curry has, besides his regular duties as visual effects supervisor, on occasion pitched in as a designer and has created for example the D'Arsay archive for The Next Generation, as well as the two Kazon starship classes, the Hanonian land eel and the Borg unicomplex for Voyager. Curry painted the cover for DC Comics TOS Special 2, released in late , portraying the and the . There is a nineteen-minute interview with Dan Curry on the TNG Season 6 DVD disc 7 entitled "Dan Curry Profile". In the interview, he talks about how some of the props were conceived and how his experience with martial arts informed much of the Klingon style of battle. The special also revealed that Curry has retained a considerable amount of Star Trek production items for his personal collection. In 2007, Curry worked as visual effects consultant for the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", which features fellow Star Trek alumni George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, John Carrigan, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, writer and director Marc Scott Zicree, writer Michael Reaves, Doug Drexler, Iain McCaig, James Van Over, Michael Okuda, Daren Dochterman, Pierre Drolet, Sam Mendoza, Ronald B. Moore, Lee Stringer, Gregory Jein, Philip Kim, Leslie Hoffman, and Tom Morga. Career outside Star Trek Hailing from the East Coast, Curry graduated with a degree in Fine Arts at the Middlebury College in Vermont and subsequently with a degree in Fine Arts in Film and Theatre at the Humboldt State University in California, before joining the US Peace Corps in Thailand, where he learned to speak fluent Thai and Lao as well as meeting his future wife, and became a martial arts expert, among others in Tai chi. Upon his return to the United States, Curry first worked as a teacher giving lessons in painting, drawing, graphic design, set design and fabrication, perspective drawing, and rendering until 1979 when he started to work in the motion picture industry, at first as title designer for a number of productions. Credits he accumulated as matte artist before he joined the Star Trek franchise were among others the movies Caveman (1981) and Creepshow (1982) as well as the documentary The Jupiter Menace (1984, working for David Stipes Productions). After his tenure at Star Trek, Curry worked as visual effects coordinator on the fantasy horror series Moonlight (2007-2008) and the comedy series Chuck (2008, co-starring Bonita Friedericy and Tony Todd, and produced and occasionally directed by former Voyager cast member Robert Duncan McNeill). Together with his wife Ubolvan and son Devin, Curry operates his own small, Bell Canyon, California based, production company "Evergreen Productions, LLC" http://www.corporationwiki.com/California/Bell-Canyon/evergreen-productions-llc/47064249.aspx, producing predominantly short drama features, among others Eviction (2004), Hired Guns (2011), and the recent The Chronicles of Elijah Sincere (2012) Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * - Visual Effects Coordinator / Visual Effects Supervisor / Visual Effects / Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1 - Visual Effects Coordinator) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** - Matte Artist (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6 - Visual Effects) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (also as Director) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7 - Visual Effects Producer) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** ** (Season 3) ** Star Trek interviews for the ''Enterprise'' Blu-ray release in 2013]] * on The Next Generation **TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" ("Visual Effects") **TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" **TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production", interviewed on **TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ("Special Guests on the Bridge"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three" ("Art Design and Visual Effects", "Visual Effects ", "Visual Effects "), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Select Historical Data" ( ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Visual Effects"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions Year Five" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Bold New Directions Year Six" ("A First Chance at "), interviewed on 5 September 2001 **TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Six" ("Production", "Profile: Dan Curry"), interviewed and **TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family"), interviewed on 7 September 1994 **TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Visual Effects"), interviewed on and 7 September 1994 **TNG Season 1 Blu-ray special feature "Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek: TNG" * on Deep Space Nine **DS9 Season 2 DVD special feature "New Station, New Ships", interviewed on **DS9 Season 7 DVD special feature "Ending An Era", interviewed on 15 April 1999 * on Voyager **''Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 **VOY Season 1 DVD special feature "Red Alert: Visual Effects Season One", interviewed on and on **VOY Season 2 DVD special feature "Red Alert: Visual Effects Season Two", interviewed on 30 July 2003 and on **VOY Season 3 DVD special features "Flashback to "Flashback"" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects", interviewed on and on 16 October 2003 **VOY Season 4 DVD special features "The Birth of Species 8472", "The Art of Alien Worlds" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects", interviewed on and on 16 October 2003 **VOY Season 6 DVD special features "Braving the Unknown, Season Six" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects, interviewed on 28 April 2004 and on **VOY Season 7 DVD special feature "Coming Home: The Final Episode", interviewed on 15 July 2004 * on ''Enterprise **ENT Season 1 DVD special features "NX-01 File 02" **ENT Season 4 DVD special features "Inside the "Mirror" Episodes" and "Visual Effects Magic" Further Reading *"Dan Curry: Into the Digital Realm", Larry Nemecek, , September 1997, pp. 16-21 *"Dan Curry: STAR TREK's VFX Supreme", , July 1999, pp. 18-19 *"A Designer's Passion", Wendy Butler, , April/May 2005, pp. 30-31 External links * - archived official site * * * * 2006 Interview with Dan Curry at Seb's Web Archive * 2007 Dan Curry profile at fxguide.com de:Dan Curry es:Dan Curry Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:DS9 performers Category:Art department Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Emmy Award winners